Often times, a message targeted to a particular user and/or user account may be received by a user device. If the user device is in use when the message is received, then displaying the message may be disruptive to the user(s) of the user device. In some cases, the user(s) may not wish to have their activity with the user device interrupted to see the message received by the user device.